


Love

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never bothered her before that she hadn't felt it for herself, for obvious reasons, but now she was starting to feel things in her every day life; everything else except for stupid love. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

_Love._  

As of late, that  _one_ four letter word frustrated her to absolute ruin. It didn’t have a textbook definition; it was something you had to  _feel_  to fully understand.

It had never bothered her before that she hadn’t felt it for herself, for obvious reasons, but now she was starting to feel things in her every day life;  _everything else except for stupid love._

Clearly she was missing something. If everyone desires love so incredibly badly, then it must be some rare type of wonderful. But she’d never been able to feel it, or quite frankly discern whether or not anyone else felt it toward her.

She was at her wits end, tugging on her blonde hair so hard she was growing afraid she might unintentionally rip it from her scalp. Stress was a feeling she knew all too well now. 

Sitting on Cameron’s couch and thinking all of these things in silence surely wasn’t helping her. She was staring into the abyss and as he turned his attention from the TV to her, he could plainly tell her mind was somewhere else. That, and she had been  _far_  too quiet to actually have been paying attention.

“Um, Earth to Stretch?” He prodded lightly, waving a hand a few inches in front of her face. 

“Hmm?” She blinked, turning to face him.

“What’s up? You haven’t been saying anything back to my comments on this movie, and I came up with some  _pretty_  funny ones, if I do say so myself.”

“I”ll have to take your word for it.” She half-smiled, biting her lip. “What’s love like, Cameron?”

The spontaneity of her question took him slightly off guard, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure he was the best person to explain it, but the wonder in her sparkling eyes in anticipation for his answer caused his heart to flutter. 

“Love…it’s always a risk.  _Always_. Because when it doesn’t work out, it can be disastrous-”

“But when it does?” She interrupted, her voice soft. Her eyes were like magnets; he couldn’t look away.

“It’s magic.” He answered gently.

“Beautiful?” She offered. 

“Definitely.” He breathed, his gaze never faltering. 

Kirsten realized something, then. She liked Cameron; that much was certain.

She didn’t necessarily love him though; at least,  _not yet_ , anyway… but she felt that she  _could_  love him someday. She  _knew_  that she could.


End file.
